1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing the malfunction of an acceleration sensor such as an accelerator pedal sensor of a motor vehicle such as an automobile and, more particularly, to a method of detecting the malfunction of the accelerator pedal sensor, which is made operative to output an electric signal indicating the depression of the accelerator pedal, to cope with the malfunction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, introduction of the electronic technique into control of the motor vehicle is so outstanding that a variety of mechanically controlled parts are replaced by electronically controlled ones. In order to use this electronic control, displacements or the like of the respective parts have to be converted into electric signals, and therefore sensors are used. with those parts. Of these, for example, an accelerator pedal sensor is used with the accelerator pedal so as to detect driver's actuation or depression of the pedal.
Despite of this fact, however, the accelerator pedal sensor cannot be completely free from trouble or failure. If this trouble occurs during the operation of the motor vehicle, it raises a serious danger because the vehicle is controlled by controlling an engine and so on with the output signal of the accelerator pedal sensor.